TBS: A la luz de la luna
by Saori-Luna
Summary: The Break-Up Series Parte 1. Darien ha dejado a Serena. El horror, el dolor. Porque la vida no se vive en OTPs.


**_Disclaimer._** Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation. Las frases en cursiva y negrita corresponden a Serena y Darien respectivamente, y son tomadas del capítulo 61 del primer anime.

* * *

 **THE BREAK-UP SERIES**

* * *

 **PART 1: A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

* * *

 _Está bien Darien, me volveré más fuerte…_

Completamente redonda, perfecta, y en su mayor grado de iluminación. Así era la Luna que custodiaba el distrito Juuban esa noche. Sin embargo, su guardiana no era capaz de sentirla. Su gata compañera le insistía con frecuencia en la importancia de sincronizar su ritmo con el del satélite, pero en ese momento, por más que sus ojos le insistían en que la Luna estaba llena, ella se sentía completamente vacía.

Porque él había decidido irse.

Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente:

 **Es que ya no siento nada por ti…**

 **Ya no hay nada entre nosotros…**

 **Es que ya estoy harto de todo esto…**

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Podría jurar que el día anterior estaban bien, cuando se habían encontrado para buscar a Rini.

Esa pequeña niña… ¿acaso era ella la razón?

Eso era completamente ilógico. No había forma de que una niña los separara. No alguien que literalmente había caído del cielo sobre ellos. No había nada que pudiera separarlos porque ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Pero, ¿acaso no era esa una de las razones que él le había dado?

 **¿Por qué tengo que seguir atado a ti, tan sólo por lo que sucedió en el pasado?**

Era cierto que era mucho tiempo, prácticamente una vida. Básicamente, otra vida. Serena y Endimión habían bailado juntos, habían luchado juntos, y también habían muerto juntos. Desde ese punto de vista, ella y Darien no habían hecho mayor cosa. Apenas una que otra cita desde que él había recuperado su memoria.

La verdad era que ellos eran otras personas. Habían cambiado. Pero los recuerdos en su mente le dejaban muy claro la fuerza de sus sentimientos. A pesar de todo el tiempo, todas las experiencias compartidas, todos los cambios, todo, a pesar de todo, ella le seguía amando.

Una lágrima cayó solitaria por su mejilla y ella ahogó un suspiro. Tenía que intentar controlarse, porque ya sabía, por experiencia, que si dejaba caer otra, se iba a convertir en un caudal incontenible.

No hay nada que exprese mayor debilidad que las lágrimas.

 **No me gustan las niñas débiles**

Y ella realmente lo estaba intentando. Ella estaba intentando ser fuerte. Iba al colegio todo los días, hacía sus tareas, trataba de ser la misma Serena de siempre, y tal vez, un poco mejor. Durante el día sonreía casi a la par de lo que lloraba durante las noches.

Escuchaba a sus compañeras, trataba de hacer lo que podía frente al nuevo enemigo, trataba de no derrumbarse cada vez que sabía que la pequeña niña que se hacía pasar por su prima había estado con él, en el parque o comiendo helado.

Trataba de no derrumbarse cada vez que veía aparecer una rosa.

O cada vez que escuchaba el eco de su voz en algún lugar particular de la ciudad.

Pero había noches como esa en que no era suficiente.

Noches en las que debía escabullirse de casa, huir de sus padres, y dejar a Luna durmiendo en su cama, porque su dolor era tan grande que habría terminado angustiando a todos.

Noches en las que le daba vueltas a sus palabras, procurando entender.

 **No digas tonterías**

 _Disculpame por haberte hecho perder el tiempo con mis tonterías_

Seguro que para él había sido difícil, tener que sobrellevar sus niñerías, tener que hacer tantas cosas que no le gustaban por ella, tener que estar ayudándola siempre.

Ella había sido TAN egoísta, al no hacer nada nunca para ayudarle con sus problemas, al centrarse sólo en los suyos. Él siempre se veía tan fuerte, tan listo, que no creía que la necesitara para nada.

Tal vez si ella cambiara…

 _Está bien Darien, me volveré más fuerte…_

Ella sería una princesa, como lo había sido en el pasado Milenio de Plata; sería una guerrera como lo era ahora.

Sería una buena estudiante, si eso era completamente necesario.

 _Y regresarás conmigo un día de estos._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** ¿Trama? ¿Cuál trama? Tal parece que ahora lo único que puedo hacer son historias introspectivas, donde me sale fácil o difícil meterme en la mente de los personajes y divagar al respecto. Cuando estás lidiando con una ruptura tal vez la primera fase sea creer que algo en ti la motivó y que si lo cambias, la persona volverá. Aún hay esperanza, y eso Serena lo sabe muy bien. The Break-Up series es una idea multifandom, porque prácticamente todas mis OTPs han tenido sus malos momentos. Y cada una de ellas los ha abordado de diferente manera.

Y como no quiero que la nota sea más larga que la historia, cierro aquí y me voy a escribir al blog.


End file.
